


If Only

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A House and Cameron poem. Repost</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/hameroncaps_zpsua8osi8v.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

“If Only”

 

She loved him for 3 years

All of him.

She stood by him through the radical diagnosis

To the drug addition

To the court hearing

To all of his abuse.

 

Each morning she did things for him

And only him.

Made him coffee and did his clerical work

They were not in the job description

But yet, she did it.

Because she loved him

Because she cared.

 

They all knew how she felt about him

The whole hospital.

They pitied her for loving such a man.

A man who is heartless and a jerk.

A miserable man with only one friend.

A man named Wilson

A man who he constantly abuses.

 

Poor Wilson takes it all in.

Such a kind man as he that he let his friend

Badly treat him.

So different from the one she loves.

 

He couldn’t accept her feelings.

Thought her feelings were immature and unreal.

Thinking that it was a student mentor kind of crush

A puppy love.

He once told her that she was only attracted to him for his flaws

It was a need to be fixed.

 

He never really understood her feelings for him.

He never really knew how much she loved him

And how much she cared

If he did, he would have realized how deep they were

Why she stayed for so long when she didn’t need to.

 

She came back once and stayed longer than expected.

She knew she should’ve have but her heart told her yes.

Her heart had a desperate need to be so close to him

To have him be near him at all times.

 

She knew she would never be with him.

He would never let it.

But if there was a small chance

A chance to be with him

She would take it.

She would do anything to be with him.

Do anything for him.

If only he knew.

If only he cared for her

If only he loved her like she did.

 

She fantasized a kiss from him.

Though she knew his lips were rough, they were also soft.

To have him look at her with those beautiful blue eyes

Before they kiss is like heaven to her

A kiss from him would be ecstasy.

If only he knew what he does to her.

How much she wants him.

To be with him.

 

But instead, she stands from a far.

Waiting for him

To notice her

To realize her feelings for him

To see the true version of her

 

The one who sees the true version of him

The one that loves all his imperfections

The one that loves him.

 

If only he would see her

And see her true feelings for him

But until then, she waits for him.

Even though, the waiting is like a eternity

She waits because she knows he is worth

The wait.

Because a love from him is all she would ever need

And could ever want.

 

 

 

 


End file.
